In the Rain
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: One-shot.. Temari and Shikamaru in the rain... ShikaTema


**Hey ANOTHER one shot!! I really need to start writing more multi-chapter stories.. But to tell you the truth I absolutely suck at them!! Oh and to those who are currently reading "You're still the one", don't worry because I haven't forgotten it!! I'm making that story up as I go along and, at the moment, I haven't got a clue of what else to write.. Any random ideas are greatly appreciated.. Anyway, this idea came to me after reading someone elses fic.. I forget what it was called but I would like to thank you for the inspiration (whoever you are) XD**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto or any associated characters.. If I did, Temari and Shikamaru would be the main characters and the canon couple!!**

DAMMIT!" Temari swore. "This is the worst day ever!"

"You shouldn't say that," Shikamaru mumbled. "it could always be worse." His gaze was fixed on the gray sky. What a troublesome development...

"I'm stuck here with you, I forgot the damn scrolls and Tsunade needs them now!! How else could this possibly get worse?!"

Shikamaru glanced at her and pointed to the sky. "That."

He frowned, looking back up. "The clouds are gray, It's going to rain. .. and soon... I'd say... right...about..." A shriek of thunder sounded and the rain began to pour, taking mere moments to soak them to the skin.

Temari glared at him daring him to laugh, as he looked back down at her. "Told you it could get worse."

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Temari screamed in frustration. She began jumping up and down, waving her hands frantically as her feet pounded in the quickly forming puddles. Shikamaru suddenly found himself laughing at the strange creature before him.

"WHAT?! _WHAT?!_" she screamed at him

"I'm sorry, but... you look like a little child..." He stated, a smile attempting to break out.

Temari glared at him, her wet hair plastered to her face. Shikamaru let her indulge in whacking him angrily on the shoulder. "STUPID! LAZY! IDIOT!"

"Feel better now?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Not really," she said as the rain continued to patter heavily on her skin.

"Come on," he sighed at her bluntness. " I saw a phone booth just up the road from here... We can stay there until the rain stops"

Sure enough, there was a little booth nearby. They stepped inside, slightly squished together as they both turned around to watch the rain.

He glanced at her and noticed that her lips were turning blue, and she was shivering. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started wiping her hair back away from her face, attempting to move it from her range of sight.

She looked up at Shikamaru, her eyes soft as she continued to shiver. He smiled to himself; troublesome Temari was human! He undid his chunin vest, wrapped it around her and pulled her closer him, hoping that some of his heat would transfer through their bodies.

She looked back up at him, still wrapped in his arms, and he smiled lightly down to her, trying to remember when he became taller. "Troublesome woman..."

She laughed lightly as she looked up at him, her eyes soft and wide, his eyes fell to her lips. They were shaking lightly, but a rosy color was slowly returning to them. Shikamaru found his hand traveling comfortingly up and down her back, trying insure more heat surrounded her.

His other hand seemed to move of its own accord, brushing her plastered wet hair back off of her face.

Before he knew it, some feeling was pulling him closer to Temari, and his eyes were closing. He could feel her breath mix with his own and the warmth of her lips only a millimeter away.

He moved forward.

Her lips were soft and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his own moved to her waist. He cautiously slid his tongue to her lips brushing them lightly. He felt her mouth open invitingly to let the tip of her tongue taste his.

Soon their two tongues were dancing together, in a routine that only they knew.

He took in a deep breath tasting her lips as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She tasted so sweet, so much sweeter than he had ever imagined. He brought one hand to her cheek, moving her face closer to his.

Their mouths were fully open now, tongues sliding slowly from one mouth to the other. Shikamaru was certain the sky was falling, and he was floating in the clouds like he had always dreamed.

The kiss slowed, with him lightly nipping at her bottom lip as they finally separated. He rested his forehead against hers, his hazel eyes looking into her soft teal ones.

"...It's... stopped raining," she whispered and he could feel the slight grin that was plastered to her lips.

"Yeah," he muttered softly back.. He was still a cloud, floating in the now brightening sky.

Temari pulled away and opened the door to the small phone booth, a small blush on her face "We should be getting back... it'll be a long walk..."

"Yeah." he repeated unable to say much more.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey, but couldn't help but keep the grins on their faces as they glanced at eachother every now and again. Temari felt as though her skin was still burning with the passion that they had built in that booth...

Maybe today wasn't going to be _too _suckish after all..

* * *

**so what do you think?? Flames are ignored but constructive cristism is welcomed.. PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY MAKE ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE XD**

* * *


End file.
